The Time (that brought us together)
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: Arus waktu yang konstan menjaga keseimbangan kehidupan. Namun bagi seorang lelaki dengan jarum waktu yang bergerak tak konstan, tak ada keseimbangan dan kepastian akan keberadaannya. Ia hanya memiliki setengah jam sebelum jarumnya berputar. (A KaiSoo fanfic)


**Title : **The Time (that brought us together)

**Author : **Phoenix Channie

**Pairing : **KaiSoo

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance, time traveler/teleporter!au, mild!angst

**Length : **oneshot

**Summary : **Arus waktu yang konstan menjaga keseimbangan kehidupan. Namun bagi seorang lelaki dengan jarum waktu yang bergerak tak konstan, tak ada keseimbangan dan kepastian akan keberadaannya. Ia hanya memiliki setengah jam sebelum jarumnya berputar. (A **KaiSoo** fanfic)

**.**

Bagi manusia pada umumnya, waktu adalah hal yang sangat berharga. Setiap dentuman jarum detik menandakan berakhirnya suatu kegiatan yang berlanjut ke kegiatan lain. Arus waktu yang konstan menjaga keseimbangan kehidupan. Namun bagi seorang lelaki dengan jarum waktu yang bergerak tak konstan, tak ada keseimbangan dan kepastian akan keberadaannya. Ia hanya memiliki setengah jam sebelum jarumnya berputar.

.

"Seperti yang kukatakan barusan, kau tidak bisa langsung memasukkan rumus ini- Jongin! Apa kau memperhatikanku?" Suara _baritone_ yang berat itu melemparkan Jongin ke jarum 12:40. Tiga puluh menit waktu konstan, sebelum jarumnya bergerak mundur atau maju.

"Sehun, tahun berapa sekarang?" Lelaki berkulit pucat itu tentu tak senang, guratnya terlihat jelas di sudut bibir dan matanya yang tampak bosan. Ia melempar bukunya ke atas meja dan melipat tangan di atas dada.

"Dengar, Jongin, aku tidak punya waktu untuk dibuang percuma seperti ini. Dan kau telah membuang 15 menitku yang berharga. Jika kau tidak bisa berkonsentrasi hari ini, lebih baik kita lanjutkan lain waktu."

"Aku juga tidak, selamat tinggal Sehun." Ujarnya dan dengan tergesa meninggalkan _cafe_ dan Sehun yang entah kesekian kali dibuatnya kesal. Namun ia tak peduli, ia harus menemukan Kyungsoo. Ekpresi paniknya sangat kentara saat jam saku dengan rantai berwarna peraknya, 12:47. _Dua puluh tiga menit lagi_, batinnya seperi mantera. Ia tak pernah memiliki cukup waktu.

Napasnya tersengal dan lututnya ta akan mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi. Namun Jongin tak ingin menyerah, kali ini, ia pasti akan menyampaikannya. Menyampaikan hal yang seharusnya bertahun-tahun lalu disampaikannya pada lelaki dengan senyuman berbentuk hati dan mata belonya yang khas itu.

"Ugh!" kakinya tak sanggup lagi, tubuhnya terlempar pada aspal yang basah. Ketika itu ia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, ia berlarian menerobos hujan yang deras seperti orang gila –dan orang-orang pasti menganggapnya begitu. Terbukti dari beberapa orang yang berlari untuk menghindarinya.

"Hosh hosh hosh." Ia tak peduli, dan mungkin ia layak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. _Nde_, ia memang layak.

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ia membiarkan Kyungsoo yang malang menderita dan berusaha menggapainya seperti orang gila. Namun Jongin tak mengindahkannya, ia dengan bodohnya menutup diri rapat-rapat dari uluran tangan lelaki itu. Menutup hati dan membuang kuncinya jauh-jauh. Hingga bahkan dirinya sendiri tak dapat menolong hatinya yang membeku. Menolak semua kehangatan dan ketulusan yang ditawarkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Sekarang, disaat ia tak memiliki waktu yang konstan untuk dipertahankan, ia berharap dapat memiliki hati Kyungsoo lagi. Lelaki yang telah dilukainya, dan merupakan lelaki yang ia **cintai**. Nde, Kyungsoo harus tahu itu. Jadi ia tak akan berputus asa.

12:56.

Ia harus tenang dan memikirkan baik-baik, kira-kira tahun berapa _saat ini_? Apakah ia _telah_ bertemu Kyungsoo atau _belum_ di tahun ini? Dan _di mana_ lelaki mungil itu saat ini? Dengan melihat ke sekelilingnya, Jongin tak mendapatkan ide sedikitpun. Tempat ini terlihat seperti pusat pertokoan Gangnam yang padat –persis sama seperti tahun di mana ia dan Kyungsoo bertemu.

"Ini..."

Ia berdiri di depan sebuah toko roti dengan label '_Swet Bake_ry' besar di dindingnya. Ia ingat Kyungsoo komplain tentang bagimana pemiliknya harus belajar berbahasa inggris, sebelum menamai toko roti mereka dengan huruf merah menyala _dan_ ejaan yang salah. Ia masih bisa mengingat saat Kyungsoo menatapi huruf 'e' itu dengan penuh dendam dan bibir yang maju –seolah dengan tatapan mematikannya dapat menggandakan huruf itu. Kemudian dengan dengusan frustasi _unf_!, ia menerobos ke dalam toko, meminta langsung pada sang _manager_ untuk mengganti nama tokonya. Dan ia masih ingat, mengagetkan lelaki itu dengan menciumnya saat dia tersenyum sumringah seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen ketika keluar dari toko itu.

Dan hal ini berarti, ia berada di tahun dimana ia belum bertemu Kyungsoo. Karena toko itu belum dibuka, dan dindingnya masih belum dicat dengan sempurna. Tiba-tiba bayangan wajah pucat lelaki bertubuh mungil itu melintas di pikirannya. Dia menangis, surai merahnya seperti tak disisir dan cekungan hitam di bawah mata belonya. Ia tampak begitu kelelahan.

"_Seharusnya, kau tak usah menyelamatkanku! Biarkan aku tertimpa dahan bodoh itu."_

Dahan? Apakah ia pernah menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari dahan yang patah? Jongin tidak bisa mengingat kapan hal itu terjadi. Umm.. mungkin ia memamg pernah menyelamatkan _seseorang_ yang hampir tertimpa dahan sebelum bertemu Kyungsoo. Tapi lelaki itu memakai kacamata tebal dan bersurai hi- _astaga_.

"_Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi waktu itu aku berpenampilan... umm, berbeda. Dan kau lupa karena setelah itu kau demam berat, waktu itu hujan deras."_

Bola mata hazel itu mendadak melebar dan fokus, ia berbalik menatap pohon besar di sebrang jalan. Di bawah pohon itu, ia mendapati seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil, berkacamata tebal dan menggunakan masker yang biasa dipakai orang saat flu, menutupi area di sekitar mulut dan hidungnya. Ia menggunakan jas hujan bening untuk melindungi tubuhnya.

"Kyungsoo_..._" hatinya terenyuh.

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih memenuhi penglihatannya, dan sebuah garis zig-zag turun dari langit; menyambar dahan pohon di depannya. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia menyebrangi jalan dan menubruk lelaki mungil itu hingga dia limbung ke belakang. Jongin dengan cepat merengkuhnya, melindungi kepala lelaki itu dari benturan ke aspal. Keduanya terjatuh hampir bertepatan dengan dahan besar yang tersambar petir.

"_Gwaenchanayeo_?" tanyanya memastikan, setelah memberi jarak sedikit agar ia dapat memeriksa keadaan lelaki yang terlihat syok itu. Kacamatanya terlepas, ia mendapati sepasang mata belo yang indah balik menatapnya.

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin dapat mendengar suara-suara yang menanyai keadaan mereka. Ia bisa merasakan orang-orang di sekitar yang mulai mengerubungi, dan ia dapat melihat tatapan terkejut bercampur heran pada mata lelaki di bawahnya. Namun Jongin tak memiliki waktu lebih lama lagi untuk bersama Kyungsoo, ia tahu itu –jarumnya akan berputar dan ia akan berpindah ruang dan waktu. Sebelum terlambat, ia harus mengucapkannya.

"_Saranghae_." Lirihnya seraya menurunkan masker itu, kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir penuh berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

13:09.

.

"_Jongin," lirihan itu terdengar memohon, namun lelaki tan itu menutup telinganya._

"_Hajima, jangan ucapkan kata itu!" wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat letih, seperti ia suduh cukup akan semua tindakan Jongin yang mendorongnya menjauh. Ia tak sanggup lagi dengan permainan tarik-ulur ini. Semua sentuhan yang lembut, ciuman ringan namun bermakna, dan pandangan mengagumi yang kentara –apakah semua itu tak ada artinya bagi lelaki tan itu?_

"_Kau tahu, aku- baiklah. Aku tak akan mengatakan kata itu. Tak akan pernah." Suara itu terdengar serak, seperti ada sesuatu di tenggorokannya. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu tak dapat menahan lagi cairan bening yang menggenang di sudut matanya. Jongin tak pernah bermaksud membuat semua seperti ini. Ia tak pernah ingin melihat Kyungsoo hancur di hadapannya, dan karena dirinya._

"_Kyung-"_

"_Seharusnya, kau tak usah menyelamatkanku! Biarkan aku tertimpa dahan bodoh itu." pipi pucat itu dialiri airmata, surai merahnya seperti tak disisir dan cekungan hitam di bawah matanya kentara. Ia tampak begitu kelelahan. Jongin ingin sekali memeluk tubuh mungil itu, tapi tubuhnya membeku, tak bisa digerakkan. Dunianya terasa berputar, dan suatu tarikan kuat yang menyesakkan mulai menyerangnya. Jongin panik, waktunya akan bergerak lagi. Ia tak pernah menginginkan ini, hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum semua menjadi gelap adalah wajah lusuh dan kelelahan Kyungsoo, serta mata belo indahnya yang basah. _

_12:40._

.

Putih, cahaya putih yang terlalu banyak, ini menyakiti matanya. Jongin berusaha memfokuskan pandangan, tetap saja ruangan ini terlalu serba putih. Di mana ia kali ini? Tahun berapa sekarang? Dan di mana Kyung-

"Ah kau sudah sadar! _Neol_ _gwaenchanayeo_?" rambut hitam pendek yang basah, kacamata tebal yang retak di sebelah kiri bawahnya, dan leher putih yang dihiasi dua _mole_. Apa ia bermimpi?

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. _Jeongmal gomawoyeo_, aku kira akan mati tadi karena dahan i-uwaa!" ia tak tahu bagaimana arus waktu bisa konstan dan tak menariknya mundur ke masa lalu ataupun maju ke masa depan. Satu hal yang pasti, Kyungsoo di sini _bersamanya_, dan ia tak akan pernah mengulurnya lagi. Ia akan menarik lelaki itu mendekat dan tak akan pernah melepaskannya.

"Ugh kau, apa yang kau lakukan?" ia melepaskan pelukannya, menyadari tindakannya yang memeluk lelaki mungil itu tiba-tiba dan menariknya ke ranjang pasti membuatnya kebingungan. Tapi ia terlalu bahagia, ini nyata, Kyungsoo akhirnya di pelukannya.

"Kyungsoo..." lirihnya menyapukan jemari ke wajah lelaki dengan pipi _chubby_ itu. Kulit pucatnya terlihat bercahaya dan sehat, jauh berbeda dengan pertemuan terakhir mereka. Ia bisa merasakan napas lelaki mungil itu tak teratur karena sentuhan lembutnya yang penuh kehati-hatian –seakan Kyungsoo akan hancur jika ia mengusap pipinya terlalu keras.

"Apa... aku mengenalmu?"

Wajah tampan itu menampilkan senyuman tulus, sudut matanya berkerut. Jongin melepaskan kacamata itu, meski mendaptakan protes dari lelaki bertubuh mungil yang saat ini masih direngkuhnya dengan satu tangan. Ia tak pernah bosan menatap iris _hazel_ yang indah milik Kyungsoo.

"Sangat, bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri." gurat kebingungan jelas terpancar di wajah lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

"_Mian_, aku rasa kau salah orang. Aku tak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa namamu. Dan-"

"Jongin, Kim Jongin."

"Jongin _ssi_, mungkin kau mengira aku adalah orang yang kau kenal dengan nama yang sama, aku bukan. Namun sekali lagi terimakasih telah menolongku. Aku sangat mengharai itu, sungguh. Tapi bisakah kau mengembalikan kacamataku? Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dan bisa tolong lepaskan tanganmu?" Jongin hanya diam memperhatikannya dengan cukup lama, dan tetap menahan kacamata itu.

"Do Kyungsoo, lulusan SOPA dan berencana menjadi guru _kindergarten_ atau _playgroup_. Kau gemar bernyanyi di kamar mandi, lebih suka tidur hanya dengan sweater tanpa celana..." bibir berbentuk hati itu terbuka dan tertutup seperti ikan yang keluar dari air dan mata belonya mengerjab-ngerjab. "_Kimchi Spaghetti_-mu yang terbaik, kau lebih menyukai acara anak-anak seperti pororo dibandingkan _porn_. Walaupun begitu, kau mudah terangsang jika titik di dekat tahi lalatmu disentuh, atau dijilat..."

"Yak!" secara reflek ia menutupi bagian yang dimaksud. Bagaimana Jongin tahu itu? Dan apa maksudnya dengan _dijilat_?!

"Aku belum selesai," ujar lelaki tan itu menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo, membawa wajah mereka mendekat. Ia bisa melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi _chubby_ itu, sangat manis.

"Dari luar, kau terlihat seperti lelaki yang cuek dan tak suka bergaul. Namun dibalik semua itu, kau hanyalah lelaki pemalu yang mengalami kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan. Dan jika kau telah dekat dengan seseorang, kau akan membuka diri dan mengeluarkan kepribadianmu yang sebenarnya. Kau adalah Kyungsoo si cerdas yang malas datang ke sekolah, Kyungsoo yang mudah dikelabui dengan lelucon yang sama berulang kali. Kyungsoo yang gemar memperhatikan sekitar, hingga kau sering tersandung –tetapi masih berusaha menjaga _image_ dengan segera bangkit dan pura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa. Kau adalah kyungsoo yang tanpa sadar sering melebarkan bola matamu, yangmana membuat orang-orang salah tanggap, mengira kau melototi mereka. namun bagiku, kau lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya.

"Kau adalah Kyungsoo yang selalu memerhatikan temanmu dalam diam, dan menyayangi mereka dengan tulus. Kau adalah Kyungsoo yang dengan senang hati membuatkan makanan untukku, meski memakai uangmu sendiri," Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam menatap Jongin yang membicarakan semua hal tentangnya dengan mata berbinar penuh antusia dan kekaguman. Bahkan ia terkekeh kecil sebelum melanjutkan,

"Kau selalu membuatkanku makanan di tengah malam tanpa kuminta –karena kau tahu aku makan seperti remaja pada masa pubertas. Dan mungkin karena insting _keibuanmu –_kau tak suka jika aku mengolokmu dengan julukan itu. Kau adalah _roommate_-ku yang gemar bersih-bersih dan penyabar. Walaupun kau komplain dengan semua pakain kotor yang kutebar di kamar kita, kau tetap memungutnya dan menolongku melakukan _laundry_. Dan saat di kampus, kau selalu membawa bekal lebih untukku dan juga kotak P3K –kau sering beralasan bahwa kau tak mau direpotkan karena harus mengurus teman sekamar bodoh yang lupa akan batasan kemampuan fisiknya saat _dance_. Tapi aku tahu, kau hanya mengawatirkanku.

"Dan... kau adalah Kyungsoo yang memberikan perlakuan spesial padaku, bukan karena aku adalah dongsaeng kesayanganmu seperti yang selalu kau katakan. Tetapi karena kau peduli padaku, kau menyangiku sebanyak aku menyayangimu –dan itu lebih dari sekedar teman. Aku menyadarinya semenjak melihat pantulan diriku di matamu, dan kau pun begitu."

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu tak dapat menangkap separo dari hal yang diceritakan lelaki _tan_ di hadapannya. Walaupun ia membenarkan separo lainnya, namun ia yakin tak pernah menjadi teman sekamar lelaki ini. Dan menjalani hal-hal seperti yang diceritakannya barusan. Bagaimanapun juga, dari cara lelaki itu menatapnya dan penjabarannya yang terperinici –yang membuat dadanya hangat; Kyungsoo mulai bertanya-tanya apakah ia pernah mengalami _amnesia_ dan melupakan semua hal itu? Namun lagi, seingatnya, ia tak pernah memiliki riwayat kecelakaan atau semacamnya yang memungkinkan semua itu terjadi. Rentetan pemikirannya terpotong ketika Jongin berbicara dengan suara pelan dengan nada dan wajah tertunduk yang kecewa.

"Namun, aku hanyalah seorang pengecut yang egois. Aku suka bagaimana kau memerhatikanku, aku suka melihat wajahmu yang terlihat bercahaya saat di dekatku. Aku meresapi setiap _moment_ yang kita lewati bersama dan seberapa tulusnya setiap tindakanmu. Namun... aku terlalu menikmatinya, dan tak ingin keluar dari hubungan yang terasa nyaman, yang hanya kurasakan saat bersamamu.

"Aku takut, takut untuk melangkah keluar, melampaui apa yang telah kita miliki. Bagaimana jika nantinya aku tidak menarik lagi bagimu? Bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengan orang lain yang lebih memikat dariku? Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti kau merasa muak denganku yang bahkan tak bisa mengurus diri sendiri dengan benar? Aku bahkan tak bisa memasak untuk menyelamatkan perutku yang selalu minta diisi. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan yang membuatku takut untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya. " Jongin akhirnya menarik tangannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo, dan memainkan jemarinya dengan gelisah –kebiasaan yang ia peroleh dari lelaki bermata belo itu. Dengan senyuman kaku yang lemah ia melanjutkan,

"Aku egois, kuakui itu. Karena kupikir hubungan yang seperti itu sudah cukup –lagipula kita bahagia. Namun, tidak begitu. Aku bahagia, dan kau, kau terluka. Dan itu karena keegoisanku. Aku sadar itu ketika melihat matamu yang basah. Jika kita melanjutkan hubungan –yang terlalu akrab sebagai sahabat- itu, kita tak akan kemana-mana." Setelah jeda yang cukup lama, Jongin menegakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyungsoo tepat di matanya.

"Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku tidak akan ragu-ragu lagi untuk mengungkapkannya. Perasaan yang kita rasakan. _Saranghae_, _sincha_ _saranghaeyeo_."

Kyungsoo tahu, ia seharusnya tak diam begitu saja saat lelaki tan itu mulai mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya. Namun, tatapan dari iris _hazel_ itu menghangatkannya. Entah bagaimana ia merasa lelaki ini bicara jujur tentang perasaannya. Dan dari bibir tebal yang menempel di atas bibirnya, ya, dia jujur.

"Eungh." Ia tak dapat menahan lenguhannya saat kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan penuh keputus asaan, lebih mirip perasaan rindu yang dituangkan dalam ciuman mereka. Seberapa menyenangkannya sesuatu namun harus berakhir juga. Lelaki tan itu menarik dirinya menjauh dengan tangan yang masih mengusap-usap leher jenjang itu.

"Kau... bukan stalker atau lelaki mesum yang mengincar mangsa bukan?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Apa itu berarti kau mau jadi _namjachingu_ku?" Kyungsoo menatap skeptik pada lelaki yang menatapnya dengan senyuman yang menawan itu.

"Jika kau tak memerhatikan, aku ini _nerd_. Dan... tak ada yang menarik dariku, kurasa. Jadi, apakah kau memiliki mata yang jelek, rabun mungkin?" lelaki tan itu terkekeh, menangkup pipi _chubby_ itu dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Mataku baik-baik saja, dan bisa kupastikan, kau sangat indah." pipi lelaki mungil itu terasa panas, siapa yang masih menggunakan kata 'indah' untuk mendeskripsikan seseorang saat ini? Namun ia tak bisa menahan rasa hangat yang menyelimutinya.

"Kau benar-benar harus mengunjungi spesialis mata." Gumamnya, lelaki _tan_ itu hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi kurasa aku juga harus menemui spesialis mata. Karena kupikir, aku tak melihat kebohongan di matamu. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak memahami sebagian besar ucapanmu. Dan kurasa, aku tak bisa begitu saja menerima seseorang yang baru saja kukenal sebagai kekasih –meski kau telah menyelamatkanku." Lelaki mungil itu dapat melihat sinar di mata Jongin meredup, dan lelaki itu menundukkan kepala.

"Tapi, aku juga tidak bilang bahwa aku tidak menerimamu. Kita bisa mencoba secara perlahan, dimulai dengan pertemanan, mungkin? Jika kau mau..." detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo dikagetkan dengan lengan kokoh yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Mau, aku mau, _gomawo_!" ujar Jongin antusias dengan senyuman yang menular pada lelaki yang dipeluknya.

"Tapi," potongnya menghentikan Jongin yang mengecupi pipi _chubby_nya.

"_Kisseu_, _eobsseo_." Wajah Jongin berubah masam, ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan _puppy_ yang memohon, membuat jantung lelaki mungil itu berdebar lebih cepat.

"K-kau tak boleh menciumku, sampai kita menjadi kekasih!" raut lelaki _tan_ itu berubah 180 derjat mendengar hal itu. Dengan cengiran ia berujar,

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kita _pasti_ akan bersama natinya?" dan ia mendapat pukulan di jidat dengan kata-kata, "Bodoh, dasa aneh." dari Kyungsoo.

.

**Epilogue**

"Jadi... kau tidur dimana?" tanya lelaki mungil yang baru saja mengecat rambutnya dengan warna merah, dan itu sama sekali bukan karena ucapan Jongin yang mengatakan Kyungsoo akan terlihat seksi dengan warna merah. Bukan, sama sekali bukan.

"Tentu saja di ranjang!" ujarnya antusias, seraya menunjuk ranjang yang baru saja dirapikan Kyungsoo. Pelipis lelaki bermata belo itu berdenyut, ia sudah mengira, ranjang yang dibeli Jongin terlalu besar untuk ukuran satu orang. Dengan cekatan ia membongkar salah satu kardus dan melemparkan kantong tidur dan salah satu bantal ke lantai.

"Lantai, kau tidur di sana." Jongin menatap kantong tidur dan wajah Kyungsoo secara bergantian, seolah menghakiminya. Setelah cukup lama, dan lelaki mungil itu terlihat tak mau menyerah; Jongin meloncat ke atas ranjang dan menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga ia terlihat seperti _dumpling_. Ia melirik Kyungsoo dengan senyuman meremehkan dan sorot mata yang meremehkan.

"Kau, shirro!" protes lelaki mungil itu berusaha menarik Jongin yang bersikukuh dengan posisinya. Kyungsoo tahu, ia hampir tak memiliki harapan untuk menang.

Di salah satu kardus milik lelaki mungil itu, benda perak –yang rencananya akan ia kembalikan pada pemiliknya- dengan jarum yang berhenti di angka 12:09, lebur menjadi pasir.

**END**

Jong sejenis teleporter/time traveler/ what ever you say it.

I'm really sorry for the delay ;-;


End file.
